Quartz glass, quartz glass products and products which contain quartz glass are known. Likewise, various processes for the preparation of quartz glass and quartz glass bodies are already known. Nonetheless, considerable efforts are still being made to identify preparation processes by which quartz glass of even higher purity, i.e. absence of impurities, can be prepared. In many areas of application of quartz glass and its processed products, high demands are made, for example in terms of homogeneity and purity. This is the case, inter aha, for quartz glass which is processed into light guides or illuminants. Here, impurities can cause absorptions. That is disadvantageous, since it leads to colour changes and attenuation of the emitted light. A further example of an application of high purity quartz glass is production steps in the fabrication of semiconductors. Here, every impurity of the glass body can potentially lead to defects in the semiconductor and thus to rejects in the fabrication. The varieties of high purity quartz glass which are employed in these processes are laborious to prepare. These are valuable.
Furthermore, there is a market requirement for the above mentioned high purity quartz glass and products derived therefrom at low price. Therefore, it is an aspiration to be able to offer high purity quartz glass at a lower price than before. In this connection, both more cost-efficient preparation processes as well as cheaper sources of raw materials are sought.
Known processes for the preparation of quartz glass bodies comprise melting silicon dioxide and making quartz glass bodies out of the melt. Irregularities in a glass body, for example through inclusion of gases in the form of bubbles, can lead to a failure of the glass body under load, in particular at high temperatures, or can preclude its use for a particular purpose. Impurities in the raw materials for the quartz glass can lead to cracks, bubbles, streaks and discolorations in the quartz glass. When employed in processes for the preparation and processing of semi-conductors, impurities in the glass body can also be released and transferred to the treated semi-conductor components. This is the case, for example, in etching processes and leads to rejects in the semi-conductor billets. A common problem associated with known preparation processes is therefore an inadequate quality of quartz glass bodies.
A further aspect relates to raw materials efficiency. It appears advantageous to input quartz glass and raw materials, which accumulate elsewhere as side products, into a preferably industrial process for quartz glass products, rather than employ these side products as filler, e.g. in construction or to dispose of them as rubbish at a cost. These side products are often separated off as fine dust in filters. The fine dust brings further problems, in particular in relation to health, work safety and handling.